Amber & Emerald
by Aqua Alta
Summary: One emerald green eyed detective and one mysterious thief with deep amber eyes... They hated each other, yet what would happen if they had been forced to work together to save the whole world? R&R PLEASE!
1. Introductions

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's note:**

**Hi, welcome to Amber & Emerald! I am Celon Ierith. This is my first fanfic, so please don't blame for my inexperience. For some notes: this is an Esca fanfic with all characters on Earth. Perhaps with a little V/H, though most will be action. For Allen's fans, this is not the best place for you. **

**At last: please READ & REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: The Vision of Escaflowne is not mine, otherwise I won't be writing fanfics here.**

_CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTIONS_

"Hitomi! Wait for me!"

The girl whose name was called immediately stopped her pace, letting her red-haired best friend to catch up with her. "Hell, Yukari, you're such a slow one," Hitomi Kanzaki commented sarcastically.

"Excuse me, but I'm not in the track team. It is normal if my pace is slower than yours, oh-Hitomi-the-star-of-the-team," Yukari Uchida snapped back, her breath still shallow and sweats still running down her flushed face.

"Whatever you say, Manager."

There was a short pause before they burst into laughter. Yukari wiped a tear of mirth from the corner of her eye, slapping Hitomi on the back. "Oh, I don't know you can be that snappy, Hitomi!" she managed to choke out before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Well, I have my battling partner. We usually meet every Friday, Saturday, or Monday. Once a week at least," Hitomi said, grinning.

"Mm, today is Friday. Are you sure that your meetings aren't dates?" Yukari asked coyly. Hitomi felt as if she had nearly fainted when she heard the question, and she reluctantly put one hand on Yukari's forehead, stopping her best friend.

"What's the matter, Hitomi?" Yukari said in shock.

Instead of answering, Hitomi pulled back her hand and questioned her, "Are you sure you are fine, Yukari?"

"Absolutely."

"And how on Earth, Heaven, and Hell can you leap into the suggestion that I'm dating the worst enemy I have ever had? He is my speech-battling partner. We have discussed this before, haven't we?" Hitomi frowned, her eyebrows forming a V.

"Whatever you say, Hitomi," Yukari sighed. "You are so secretive about this speech-battling partner of yours. Who is he actually?"

"No comment," Hitomi grinned, though feeling the familiar pang of guilt she had known for long for keeping such secret towards her best friend.

"Fine. Keep your secret." Yukari pouted. "Just tell me, are you going to meet him today?"

"No," Hitomi replied. "Perhaps tomorrow."

Yukari eyed her suspiciously, something that Hitomi purposely ignored, yet then let the subject passed.

Van Slanzar de Fanel walked into his secret working room, sighing at the sight of the blueprint of Aston Museum. He had to study it in one night, for tomorrow he would do his mission.

His thought fell to 'the girl'. _'Another encounter, I guess. Hell, she is getting snappy lately. What does she call me? Speech-battling partner, eh? She hates me because I always manage to escape from her. '_

He shook his head hard and started to study the blueprint, a grin forming on his lips.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 2

**Okay, this one is a little confusing, perhaps. Don't worry, everything will be revealed one by one in the following chapters. I can't make any guess for when the next chapter will be posted though, 'cause I'm still at school… Well, see you! **

_Celon Ierith_

**P.S. Review please! -**


	2. Memories & Preparations

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's note:**

**2nd chapter has finally being posted! Is everybody happy? (glancing around) And thank you very much to Xanthia Nightshade for her reply! It's the first reply I've got! To cut it short, let's go to disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Escaflowne is NOT mine. I wonder when I will get bored with this disclaiming routine.**

_CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES AND PREPARATIONS_

Saturday, 09.00 p.m., Hitomi's House

Hitomi gazed around the small room, which was about the size of a small bedroom. Previously, it was a library, yet soon it was forgotten, for Hitomi never used it at all. Hitomi's parents worked abroad since she was thirteen, leaving her with a housemaid. She remembered clearly the day when her parents left her.

_"Hitomi, this is the day to tell you the truth," Hitomi's mother said, her tone serious yet relaxing. Hitomi knew it instantly as a sign to pay attention carefully, very carefully._

_"What kind of truth, Mom?" she asked curiously, trying to hide the concern that she knew well would appear. Her parents had not used that tone since she was three, when she did a big mistake by punching her friend because he mocked her._

_"About us," her father replied grimly._

"_Hitomi, we have told you for this long that we work in a big and rich company, haven't we?" the mother said gently. Hitomi nodded—a little stiffly, yet the parents didn't seem to notice._

_"Unfortunately, dear, it is just half of the truth," her father said, sighing deeply as he did so. Hitomi frowned. "What do you mean?" she asked._

_"We are secret agents, Hitomi," her mother blurted out, nearly in a rush. "We work for a secret organization called SPEAR. We work as spies for them. We spy all the terrorists' movements and plans. We wait for the right time to jump out and catch them. It's dangerous, Hitomi."_

_"And… what are you planning by telling this now to me?" Hitomi questioned. She knew well that her voice wavered in mix of coldness and anger. 'How could they hide this from me?' she thought in fury. 'How could they?'_

_"We are going to a dangerous mission tomorrow," her father said in a forced calm tone. "And if we don't come back…at least you have known all of these."_

_"What…?" Hitomi tried to say something, yet her mother cut her softly, "We've prepared enough money for life-long luxury for you. I know that you must be angry of us, Hitomi." Her mother's eyes were filled with fresh tears. "But this secrecy is for your own safety, my daughter."_

_Hitomi didn't say anything, her facial expression remained cold. She hugged her parents and stated simply, "I'm going to sleep."_

They never came back.

The next morning, Hitomi found the whole house was empty. She went to school as usual, accompanied by a new uncomfortable weight in her heart. When she got home, she found two letters waiting for her.

Her greatest horror had come true. She fumbled with the first letter, opening it as a chill ran down her spine. It said that her parents had died in a guns combat and all her parents' money had already been transferred to her account.

She didn't shed even a single tear. She just couldn't.

The next letter was equally surprising, though not adding any grief to her heart—which was already filled with too much grief.

'_It is amazing how a person can find his or her greatest horror just by opening a letter,'_ she joked bitterly. _'And it is also amazing how a person can be recruited as a secret agent, even though she is just thirteen and just lost her parents, simply by reading a letter and send a 'Yes' as a reply.'_

She shook her head gently, a smile forming on her lips, as if she had been laughing at her own strange behavior. She looked around the room, which had changed so much since she was recruited as a secret agent by SPEAR.

Many kinds of weapons were hanging on the walls of the room. Mostly were swords, knives, whips, and guns, though there were also several bows and quivers of arrows and some blowpipes with their small yet poisonous needles. There was a desk, with her laptop and many kinds of gadgets for her spying-activities on it. She picked up a Beretta from the wall and attached a whip to her belt.

"Time for Emerald in action," she whispered to herself in satisfaction.

Van picked up his loyal sword from its usual hanging place, right above the fireplace. He was dressed in his usual mission-outfit: a sleeveless red T-shirt, a pair of faded brown pants, a pair of brown leather gloves, and a pair of boots. He knew that his choose of weapon was strange and unusual, yet he also knew that it would take more than Heaven, Earth and Hell to make him to hold a gun.

He attached his scabbard to his belt and sheathed his sword. "Amber the Thief is ready," he said, grinning in mischief.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 3

**There are some explanations here! At least this story has some plot now. More explanations will be coming. I know that Van has so small part here, yet it will grow bigger eventually. Well, see ya in the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	3. Aston Museum

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the 3rd chapter! First, I want to thank all of my reviewers. Thank you so much! You don't know how glad I am! This is the chapter where Van and Hitomi meet al last. Oh, and perhaps there is some humor here. I don't know, just read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Though if I do, I'll kick Allen out of the story I'm really sorry for Allen's fans) and make much more tragic and adventurous one, of course with VH forever! And I'll add some epilogue! (Well, keep dreaming, Celon TT)**

_CHAPTER 3: ASTON MUSEUM_

Saturday, 12.00 p.m., Aston Museum

Van slipped through the darkness of the Aston Museum. He had managed to turn off all the alarms in the museum and he had, umm…, taken care of the guards—which here meant that he had knocked them over.

In the other side of the room, Hitomi tiptoed toward the nearest statue, being careful not to trip. It was hard enough to try to see in the darkness, which enveloped the Aston Museum, and she didn't need any more troubles.

She wondered whether 'he' had come, and announced, "The thief is going to be caught if he is not careful."

It was her own way to know whether Amber had arrived or not. She had murmured that line once, simply just because she was bored of waiting. She nearly jumped to the air when she heard a reply, "Well, not if the detective herself is not careful enough."

This time, all she heard was a snort, followed by a lazy reply, "You know what I'll say already."

Hitomi snorted back and snapped, "Oh, and whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

Hitomi grabbed her whip and tried to recognize where the voice came from, telling herself not to let 'him' got into her nerves. She whipped to one side, hitting the floor a quarter meter away from where Van stood.

"You missed," Van said mockingly. "Can't catch me, Emerald?"

"Shut up, Amber," Hitomi snapped back through gritted teeth.

"Whatever you wish, milady," Van said lightly, amusement trailing in his tone.

Hitomi cursed moments like this, when she could not see because the lack of light. Yet it was the only shield to protect her identity. She hated disguises, and it was her only choice.

'If I can see him, I'll strangle him,' she swore.

There was a big yawn from the other side of the room, followed by a voice, "Well, goodbye, Emerald. See you at next Friday night, I guess, in Fassa Mansion." Then she heard footsteps heading toward the door.

"Wait!" Hitomi shouted in fury. "Why are you leaving so fast?"

Van chuckled. "What, do you wish for me to stay a little longer?"

"No!" Hitomi snapped, feeling heat rising up to her face. "We have an unfinished business here!"

"Then let it be for some while," Van said. "What I search is not here, so I won't waste my time any longer." With that, he went off, leaving Hitomi staring blindly at the darkness where he was before.

Hitomi gazed in boredom at the blackboard while her poor brain tried to make out what her teacher was saying. She had been staring at the blackboard for the past half an hour and had hardly read what was written there. After several more minutes of staring, she decided it was time to give up and averted her eyes to the scene outside the window.

_'It isn't like I won't get a perfect score in the test tomorrow,'_ she thought, holding back a yawn. All she needed to do was borrowing Yukari's notebook, copying the notes, and memorizing it. Yukari's notebook was the most complete notebook in the class—if not in the whole school, and Hitomi—as her best friend—used this as an advantage.

Her mind rambled to search anything to think to cover up her boredom. She decided to think about Amber. Thinking here meant that she was trying to solve any unfinished business that she had memorized in her mind.

Yet she didn't know that the source of her biggest unsolved business was going to walk into her class right at that moment, literally, and— unfortunately—the author isn't going to let her know until several more chapters.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 4

**Yay! The third chapter is finally finished! I'm rally sorry, but I think there will be no new chapter, just for next week, 'cause I'm going to go to the training of leadership. Sorry! I promise you _two_ chapters when I'm going to update again!**

**See you at Chapter 4 and 5!**

_Celon Ierith_


	4. New Students, New Troubles

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! At last, the 4th chapter is posted! I am sorry that I am a bit late in updating. I will try better in the next chapters! I cannot manage the 5th chapter, though. It will be out before Saturday, I promise you. And thank you for all of your reviews! I really love them!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Escaflowne TT Wish that I do.**

_CHAPTER 4: NEW STUDENTS, NEW TROUBLES_

Hitomi nearly let out a yelp when someone knocked on the door of the class. She did not realize she was that deep in her mind that even a knock could surprise her. _'Shame of you, Hitomi Kanzaki,'_ she scolded herself.

"Come in," the teacher called.

Everybody soon had their attention on the door, since they decided that it was much more entertaining than the lesson. And yes, they were right.

Two boys walked in, followed by a girl. The girl was a real beauty; her hair was platinum blonde—tied in a low ponytail—and her eyes were bright violet. The first boy was tall and handsome—if you eventually had a liking on romantic-types. His hair was long, sleek, and bright blond. The girls gaped at him, and he winked at some of them.

_'He is a real playboy, I bet,'_ Hitomi snorted inwardly.

The last of them was a boy with unruly raven black hair and a pair of deep reddish brown eyes—or amber eyes, as Hitomi preferred. He was not too tall, yet not short. His skin was slightly tanned, and he was not really handsome in a romantic way, but more like 'cool'.

And the girls were drooling at this sight. _'They had decided,'_ Hitomi said in her mind as she watched the blonde boy's sour expression when he realized that his 'charm' had been defeated.

The new girl stepped in front (all the boys gaped at her) and said, "My name is MIllerna Aston and I am fifteen. Nice to meet you all."

Then the blonde boy took his turn. "My name is Allen Schezar. It's such a pleasure to meet all of you, especially the beautiful young ladies," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone and winked.

Hitomi could not help but rolled her eyes.

It was the last boy's turn. His tone was cool and unchanging when he introduced himself. "My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. I'm fifteen."

_'Does he know how to be friendly?'_ Hitomi thought, frowning.

"Okay, then. Mr. Fanel, you can sit next to Miss Kanzaki. Miss Kanzaki, raise your hand up, please," the teacher said. Hitomi did it. "Good. Mr. Schezar and Miss Aston, you two can sit on the desks behind Miss Kanzaki."

Van sat down on his seat, stealing a glance at his new sitting-partner. She was quite beautiful, he had to admit. Her eyes were emerald green—bright and innocent—and her short hair was light brown.

"What?" the girl asked, a little annoyed, when she caught him staring at her.

"Nothing," Van replied. He turned his attention to the blackboard, a small grin playing on his lips.

Hitomi glanced around the cafeteria, searching for her best friend's red head. She turned right when she heard Yukari's call, "Over here, Hitomi!"

Hitomi quickly made her way to the table where Yukari was, her hand gripping the sides of her tray tightly, not wanting it to slip out of her hands. She managed to cross half of the room safely—considering how a huge crowd of hungry students act in a medium-sized cafeteria—until someone, purposely, stuck out his leg right before her, causing her to trip and fell down, her tray with her.

She closed her eyes, expecting the impact and the crashing sound of her tray and everything on it. Yet she felt a hand catching her waist, holding her fall. And she heard no crash.

"Are you okay?"

Hitomi looked up and saw a pair of deep amber eyes staring at her. She felt heat rushing to her face and quickly released herself in embarrassment from her savior—who happened to be a boy named Van Slanzar de Fanel.

Van handed her tray. She took it, muttering a quick "Thank you, I'm just fine." Then she heard Yukari's concerned voice from her side (_since when did she come?_), "Are you hurt, Hitomi?"

Hitomi shook her head. She stared at the cause of her trouble.

A pair of cold red eyes stared back at her. _'He must be an albino,'_ Hitomi thought, frowning. The boy had silver blonde hair and red eyes—as red as blood. He had a smug expression on his face, and Hitomi had to restrain herself from bringing out her pistol and shooting him in that second.

The albino licked his lips and said mockingly, "A princess saved by her prince. How touching."

"Save your mocking for yourself, Dilandau," Van said steely, his stare as cold as ice.

Dilandau looked at him in pure disgust. "I will get you someday for this, Fanel," he threatened.

Hitomi stared at the two boys in annoyance. Her anger—which lately had been rising up because of 'Amber'—was directed straight to the albino.

"Hold this, Yukari," Hitomi said, handing her tray to Yukari.

Yukari watched in confusion as Hitomi took a step forward, her green eyes blazing with rage. Then, with a swift movement of the hand, she slapped Dilandau with all her might, causing him to let out a shriek.

Hitomi stared at the red mark where her hand connected to the cheek. "That is for your trick back then," she said before turning and walked away, dragging Yukari behind.

Van could not help but grin. "Well, Dilandau, I have to admit that you look much nicer with that mark on your cheek," Van said before following Hitomi.

Dilandau nursed his cheek, staring at the back of Van and Hitomi loathingly. "Just wait, you two," he hissed, swearing revenge to the tow teenagers.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 5

**So, what do you think? This chapter is a little strange; I have to admit. I am sorry that I cannot manage the 5th chapter as I had promised! But you will see it before Saturday and the 6th chapter on Sunday! I swear!**

**R&R, please!**

_Celon Ierith_


	5. Closer

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Here comes the 5th chapter! Is it soon enough? Well, I kind of having a little writer-block, but I think it won't last long. Pray so, readers, if you do want to see the next chapter being posted.**

**And thank you for all of your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Thank you very much. If I do, I will…. (rambles about how the story should be) **

_CHAPTER 5: CLOSER _

Hitomi watched as Yukari took her seat. The red head was still pale on the face, and she looked a little horrified. "Are you okay, Yukari?" Hitomi asked.

"Hitomi, did you just slap that new guy?" Yukari demanded in reply.

"Well, I did," Hitomi replied, baffled. _'He is new. No wonder that I haven't seen him before.'_

Yukari stared at her blankly. "That was one good slap," she admitted at last.

Hitomi grinned in satisfactory. "Why, thank you."

They both burst out laughing, and everything went back to normal once more.

Hitomi walked out of the class, her books on her hand. She was not paying attention as she walked to her locker. Her old habit of daydreaming had been coming back lately.

Unfortunately, it didn't increase her coordination while walking.

She walked right onto Van, and they crashed on the floor because of the impact, Van on top of her. It was Van's great reflect (formed because of his part-time job as Amber the Thief) that prevented him from falling right on the top of Hitomi.

Hitomi—who had been closing her eyes in fear of what would come—opened one eye slowly, a bad thing to do—which she realized a second later.

She was lying on the floor, while Van was right above her, with his hands supporting him not to topple down on her. Their faces were less than fifteen centimeters apart, and Hitomi could feel Van's warm breath on her face.

They were both aware to the watching students, yet neither was willing to move.

Hitomi took nearly whole five minutes in that 'position' to realize that her head, ankle, and back were throbbing painfully. She immediately winced because of the pain—especially her ankle, something which Van's sharp eyes didn't miss.

Realizing what he had been doing, Van quickly got up and offered a hand to Hitomi, mumbling a quick sorry. There were a few catcalls, yet the two teenagers ignored them.

Hitomi looked up at Van, and saw that he was blushing furiously, and she was aware that her face had to be the same. She accepted Van's hand gratefully. Van pulled her up. She nearly let out a hiss when her right ankle objected, yet she put up a neutral face and mumbled back, "It's okay. It was my fault, anyway."

Hitomi was going to kneel down and pick up her books, which were lying on the floor, but Van was quicker. "It's okay," he said. "Let me do it."

She looked at him weirdly, yet then said, "Thanks."

Van stood up, handing her books to her. "You are welcome," he said, shrugging.

Hitomi nodded and began walking to her locker, hoping that she wasn't limping. Her ankle throbbed with each step she took, and she felt her eyes began to water when she reached her locker at last.

_'Yukari will scold me to death if she knows that I just sprained my ankle,' _she sighed inwardly. _'I hope it is better tomorrow. There is a hundred meter race which I can't miss on Monday. Oh yeah, and I have a meeting with Amber this night. This is going to be a horrifying week.'_

Van watched Hitomi from the corners of his eyes. _'There was something wrong with her,'_ he thought, frowning. _'She walked awkwardly. Did she sprain her ankle?'_

Van slung his backpack over his shoulder and ran to catch up with Hitomi.

Hitomi didn't head to the gate as most students did. She knew she wouldn't survive walking home with the condition of her ankle. _'Stupid ankle,'_ she growled in her mind.

She sat down on a bench in the school backyard, resting her ankle. No one was there, most students had gone home. No wonder, it was Friday, the last day of school. Yet there she was, sitting on a bench in the school backyard all by herself.

_'What am I gonna do?'_ she asked, looking up at the sky.

"Hey."

Hitomi averted her gaze from the sky in surprise. And, with eyes staring at her, there stood Van Fanel.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 6

**Critics are welcomed (grimaced). I think Hitomi and Van are getting OOC. What should I do? Oh yeah, chapter 6 will be out very soon (hopefully).**

**R&R, please!**

_Celon Ierith_


	6. Irony of Life

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**We meet again! Thank you for my loyal reviewers and readers! I know I said that this chapter was going to be posted on Sunday, yet suddenly idea popped into my mind and, hell, I wasn't going to leave it un-typed, for sure! **

**Enjoy your reading!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hitomi "Hey, Van…"**

**Van "What's the matter, Hitomi?"**

**Hitomi "Does the writer of this fanfic own Escaflowne and us?"**

**Van "Well, no."**

**Celon "You're so mean!" (breaks into tears)**

**Hitomi "We're sorry, Celon. Yet that's your fate."**

**Celon "Yeah…" (grumbles)**

_CHAPTER 6: IRONY OF LIFE_

"Hey," Van called, his eyes never leaving the girl.

Hitomi turned her gaze at him. He saw her green eyes widened a little in surprise. "You…"

"Van Fanel. The new guy in your class who happens to seat next to you," Van cut her off a little bitterly.

"Yeah. I bumped onto you just before, right?" Hitomi asked.

Van nodded.

"I'm sorry about that," Hitomi said uneasily. _'Why is he staring at me? Those eyes of him are unnerving me!'_

"It's okay," Van said. His voice was stiff. _'Great, Van. What are you gonna do now?'_

Hitomi looked up at him. "So," she said, her voice a little higher than usual. "Do you need anything from me?"

Van ran a hand through his hair, signing that he was nervous. "Well, I saw you…walked, and I thought…"

"Yes?" Hitomi asked curiously, encouraging him.

"Youlimpedalittlewhenyouwalked."

"What?"

"Uh…, did you sprain your ankle?" Van asked, his face flushing.

_'He noticed,'_ Hitomi remarked in her mind. "Well, to be honest, I did," she said, giving him an uneasy smile. "I'll be alright, though."

"Are you sure?"

Silence.

Van sighed. "Come on," he said, stretching a hand to Hitomi. "I'll take you home with my motorcycle."

Not long after that, Hitomi found herself sitting behind Van on his motorcycle. Van had helped her walked to the parking area, a help which Hitomi accepted gratefully. Her ankle had been aching like hell.

"You gotta do something to your ankle," said Van, his eyes still set on the road before them.

"I know."

"Hey, I just remembered. I never caught your name. Well, except when the teacher said your last name," Van said.

"Hitomi. Hitomi Kanzaki."

"Nice to meet you, Hitomi."

"Same to you, Van," Hitomi said, smiling.

"Are we friends, then?"

"Friends," Hitomi said firmly.

"Deal."

Such is the irony of life. The two enemies had just declared themselves as friends without even noticing it. Do you agree with me, readers?

Van helped her as she climbed down from the motorcycle. "Is there anybody in your house?" Van asked.

Hitomi took out her key from her pocket and began limping toward the gate. "No," she said, not wanting to look at Van's eyes. "I live alone."

"Where are your parents?" Van asked, catching up with her.

Hitomi pushed the gate open, still refusing to look at him. "They are not…here," she said stiffly. Then she looked up at him at last, staring defensively. "See you later, Van."

Van nodded, and—after taking another glance at her—walked to his motorcycle.

Hitomi closed the gate and rushed to the front door as fast as she could. She slammed the door after her and collapsed onto the floor, tears running down her cheeks.

_'My parents…are….'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 7

**Critics are _very much_** **welcomed. Van and Hitomi are absolutely OOC. Ideas are running into my mind like an unstoppable stream. I'm pathetic.**

_Celon Ierith_


	7. Codes

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the 7th chapter! I don't know what has gotten into my mind. I'm not a very fast updater before. I hope you enjoy my current condition: updating as fast as I can. I dunno, but I just love seeing new reviews coming. **

**Thank you for all of your reviews and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Celon "Merle! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

**Merle (jumps onto Celon from nowhere) "I'm here!"**

**Celon "Ouch! Get up from me! I need to do the disclaimer as fast as I can!"**

**Merle "Hey, you are the one who dragged me here! Be careful, girl, or I'll use your **

** legs as scratching posts!"**

**Celon (shudders) "Fine. Merle, do I own Escaflowne?" (puts up a pleading Pokè-**

** face)**

**Merle "No, you don't." (yawns)**

**Celon (breaks into tears, AGAIN)**

_CHAPTER 7: CODES_

_'My parents…are…'_

Hitomi remained frozen on the floor, letting the flood of memories engulfed her. More tears flew out. She kept still until suddenly a strong and cold voice interrupted, _'They are dead, Hitomi. And you know that you can do nothing about it.'_

Realization dawned on her like a thunderbolt, painful, yet it cleared all the wreck in her mind. Fact. It was the only thing that mattered. She lived with the fact, neither with her past— nor with her imagination.

She nearly laughed bitterly at her own condition. She had forgotten her code: 'Fact is life, life is fact.' She wondered why a simple question from Van could break her code at once.

_'Perhaps I was just surprised,' _she concluded. _'Nobody had talked about my parents in front of me for ages just because they pitied me. Perhaps that question was just too sudden.'_

Satisfied with her conclusion, she stood up—or tried to. She hissed when her ankle protested. _'I have to do something with this damn ankle,'_ she growled inwardly. _'What will SPEAR do if they know that I had sprained my ankle right on a mission day? Amber will laugh at me forever if he knows this.'_

Van stepped into his bedroom, his mind kept playing the scene of his previous encounter with Hitomi. Her expression seemed to change into such coldness when her parents were mentioned. _'I wonder why,'_ Van thought idly, shutting the door behind him.

His gaze fell to the sword that was hanging above the fireplace. It once belonged to his father until he inherited it. He imagined his father's expression if he had known how his sword had been such a useful 'tool' in his son's 'missions'.

He sighed deeply. _'I'm on my own now,' _he thought grimly. It was a fact, which happened to also be his code.

He crossed the room and picked up the sword from its usual hanging place. "Time for another mission," he said. Usually he said that in an amused tone—'cause it always reminded him of his encounters with Emerald, yet somehow that day he did not. He had a bad feeling with this mission.

Hitomi had just stepped from her modified library when the phone rang wildly. She dashed to the living room and picked it up. "Moshi moshi. Kanzaki's residence."

_"Hitomi? Is that you?"_

Hitomi plopped down on a sofa. "Yes, Yukari," she replied, grinning.

_"Why did you sound so different?"_

Hitomi frowned. "What?"

"Oh, never mind. Hey, are you doing anything tonight?"

"I have an appointment with my battling-partner. Why did you ask so?"

_"Well, I was going to ask you to shop with me in that new mall near my house. But it seems that you are having a date, so I think I'll ask Millerna,"_ Yukari said coyly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Ouch, no need to make me deaf, 'Tomi. See you later and enjoy your date!" And she hung up.

Hitomi glared at the phone, glowering with rage. She could feel her face heating up. _'Just wait, Yukari,'_ she thought, her mind planning thousands ways to get her revenge to Yukari. Well, if looks could kill…, I surely don't want to be the phone which was currently in Hitomi's hand.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 8

**Critics are—umm…—quite welcomed. I'm not sure about this chapter. It is…plain. Without anything exciting to happen (sighs). So, what do you say?**

_Celon Ierith_


	8. Revealation

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! We meet again! School has started again, so I will only update in Saturday or Sunday (except if suddenly I have a shower of ideas). Thank you for Xanthia Nightshade, Pure Hope, and f-zelda! Your reviews are great!**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Celon "Hello, readers! For the disclaimer activity today, I present to you: Allen**

**Schezar!"**

**Allen (prances on the catwalk like a model and waves to his fans)**

**Celon (her eyes glinting evilly) "Allen, before the disclaimer, may I tell you some**

**of my comments about you?"**

**Allen (puts up a 'charming' smile) "Why, it is my pleasure, lady."**

**Celon (nearly throws up, yet manages to hold it down) "You know, Allen, you**

**always think that you are the most handsome male in Escaflowne. Yet**

**actually, you are only a pretty playboy who doesn't know when to give up**

**and too sassy and romantic to be true! Because of you, when Hitomi realizes**

**her feelings of Van, it is already too late! Wherever you go, the story always**

**turns into romance! YOU ARE SUCKS, ALLEN!" **

**Allen (cries suddenly) "It's all true!" (blows into a pink hanky and sobs) "Readers,**

**Celon doesn't own Escaflowne, yet all she said is true!" (runs away)**

**Celon "Wow, so it is not me who cries this time!"**

_CHAPTER 8: REVEALATION_

Hitomi put the phone back to its port, still glaring at it. It was when her ankle decided to start aching again, causing her let out a string of curses.

"Damn it!" she shouted, punching the cushion beside her as she fell back onto the sofa.

"I really gotta do something to this damn ankle!"

Hitomi stared down at her work with satisfaction. By then she had her ankle bandaged nicely, and the pain had lessen a bit. She put on her boots, her eyes glancing at her watch.

She nearly let out another string of curses when she realized what time it was. _'I'm going to be late!'_ she groaned. With a limped dash, she made it to the door and to the road outside.

Van slipped into a room, and realized that it was a library. He stepped out, feeling impatience seeping into him. Fassa Mansion was not small, and it was such a hard time to search something as small as a disk in that place. It was a good luck that its owner was gone for a business trip; that made his mission became easier.

He idly wondered what had happened to Emerald. She had not come yet, it was not typical of her to be late. _'I wonder who she is actually,'_ he thought, opening another door.

He did not know that the answer was going to appear right in front of him.

Hitomi stepped into the room from the window, grumbling in her mind. Climbing Fassa Mansion proved not to be the best experience in her life, and she put up a mental note not to do it again.

The moon was full that night, and the whole room was illuminated by its light. She was standing in a study, with shelves of books lining its walls. Right when she was going to close the window, the door of the room flung open.

Van found himself staring face-to-face with his biggest enemy, Emerald. He could see her face under the moonlight. She looked like as if she was glowing. _'Like an angel,'_ a part of his mind added. The girl in front of him was wearing a black leather jacket, a black T-shirt, a pair of black trousers, and black boots. A Beretta and a long whip were attached to her belt. Her short sandy brown hair was blowing in the night breeze and her emerald green eyes were staring right into his amber ones.

"Hitomi?"

Hitomi stared at the face of none other else but Van Slanzar de Fanel. His messy raven black hair looked much messier than usual, and his deep amber eyes were locked at her. He was wearing a loose sleeveless red T-shirt, a pair of faded brown pants, and brown leather boots. A long sword hung from his left hip, and his hands were covered in brown leather gloves. "Hitomi?" he said, eyes wide.

Hitomi stood there in silence, temporary paralyzed. Her mind kept playing a sentence: _"Amber is Van. Amber is Van. Amber is Van…"_

At last, she managed to croak out, "Van?"

There was a thick, uncomfortable silence. Then they said in unison, "What the hell are you doing here?"

None of them answered. Another silence covered the room. They simply stood on their spots, staring at each other.

Suddenly, breaking the silence mercilessly, there was sound of gunshots. The two teenagers immediately lied down on the floor, their hands protecting their heads. The glass of the window broke into pieces, causing Hitomi to let out a hiss of pain when the sharp pieces scratched her. She moved away from the window, inching to the big wooden desk.

In that time, Hitomi and Van only had one question in their mind_: 'What the hell is happening here?'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 9

**So…, what do you think? I was hearing Mystic Eyes when I was writing this. R&R please!**

_Celon Ierith_


	9. In Need of Explanations

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the 9th chapter! Phew, I don't know this story is going to be this long! Yeah, I update faster, 'cause tomorrow is holiday. Hey, don't hope too much! It is only for tomorrow!**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Celon "Welcome to the Disclaimer! Today, our special guest is the legendary **

**guymelef: Escaflowne!"**

**Escaflowne "…"**

**Celon (turns at Escaflowne) "So, Escaflowne, do I own you, the story line of your **

**series, and the characters in it?" (puts up a hopeful face)**

**Escaflowne "…"**

**Van "(steps into the room suddenly) "Celon, there is a war and I have to use**

**Escaflowne! I'll return her to you later!" (jumps onto the knee of Escaflowne**

**and gets into the cockpit)**

**Celon "But I need to do the disclaimer NOW!"**

**Van (rolls his eyes) "Come on, Celon! You own nothing, and you have to accept it!" **

**Celon (sobs) "I'm not going to cry… I'm not going to cry…" (breaks into tears) "I **

**AM CRYING!"**

_CHAPTER 9: IN NEED OF EXPLANATIONS_

Van glanced at Hitomi in concern, his shock after finding out that his worst enemy was actually the person he just made friends with had subsided for a while. He cursed under his breath when he saw the broken pieces of glass cut Hitomi's skin.

He pushed his body toward her, keeping his stomach connected to the floor. "Are you alright?" he shouted, trying to beat the sound of whizzing bullets and gunshots.

"What the hell is going on here?" shouted Hitomi back, even though the space between them was less than a meter.

"I have not even the faintest idea," growled Van through gritted teeth.

As unexpected and as sudden as it had started, the gunshots died down. Van, still on his stomach and moving like a gastropod (a type of mollusk that moves with its stomach), slowly inched toward the window and peeked to the road down there.

He spotted a car—a black limousine—right under the window where he was. He saw a man, dressed all in black, stepping into the car, with a shotgun in his hand.

The engine of the car started to hum. He quickly pulled out a small knife from his left boot and threw it at the car as if it had been a dart. It hit its mark—the roof of the car.

Without waiting any more, he turned back to Hitomi and hoisted the girl up onto her feet. Silencing Hitomi with a sign of his hand, he rummaged through the drawers of the big desk until he found the thing he had been searching.

_'Voila,'_ he thought grimly, staring at the disk on his hand.

Hitomi kept silence as Van dragged her to the parking area of the Fassa Mansion. She watched as Van sighed in relief at the sight of a shiny black sport car, waiting patiently for its owner to come. It was completely undamaged, and looked as good as new.

"Is this your car?" Hitomi spoke up.

Van picked out a key from his pocket and hit it. The car beeped, and he opened the door of the passenger seat, offering it to Hitomi. "It is, milady."

Hitomi stepped into the car nervously. "Is your car better than this, Emerald?" said Van as he grinned.

Hitomi frowned, thinking of her new motorcycle in the garage of her house. "Keep on bragging, jerk," she snapped. Van gave her another grin before closing her door and slipped into the driver seat.

"Well, I'm just asking," he said as he turned on the engine of the car. "Do you have a car?"

"No," snorted Hitomi. "I don't fancy driving cars. I prefer motorcycles."

"That suits you," Van murmured.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

"That's a compliment, you know," he added.

"How surprising," commented Hitomi sarcastically. "Now, Mr. Fanel, would you gladly explain to me why we were trapped with gunshots in a study room and what the disk in your pocket actually is?"

Van's expression immediately hardened. "It is not just you who need explanations right now. You have to explain to me why my worst enemy turned out to be my friend," he snapped.

"It seems both of us need some explanations," said Hitomi.

Van stepped on the pedal gas. "Lots of it," he said. "I know a good place to talk."

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 10

**This chapter is somewhat short, yet I love writing it. This and the 8th chapter are my favorite chapters! I don't know why, but I just love writing action scenes! What do you think, guys? R&R please!**

_Celon Ierith_

**P.S. I think the 10th chapter is going to be out very soon…. Keep checking, my**

**readers!**


	10. You Don't Know Me

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, we meet again! I know that I wrote that the 10th chapter was going to be out very soon, yet in reality, this chapter was out quite long after the 9th chapter. I'm really sorry, guys! I was busy, you know. I'll try to manage the 11th chapter in Sunday!**

**Thank you for all of your reviews! Please give me more! I'm craving for them!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Esca. I'm in a hurry, but I promise Folken for you in the**

**next chapter! **

_CHAPTER 10: YOU DON'T KNOW ME_

Van's sport car stopped in front of a Starbucks Café, just several blocks away from Hitomi's house. The girl had to agree that Van's choice of place suited her. Some caffeine would be a great help to pass this goddamn confusing night.

Van stepped out of the car, and Hitomi watched as the night breeze blew, causing his hair even messier. _'As if it is not enough,'_ she snorted as she opened the door of the car and stepped out.

Hitomi shivered a little in the cold night air, her hand moving up to brush away several strands of hair from her face. It was when she saw Van standing in front of her. Her gaze immediately fell onto the thing that was clinging onto Van's belt—his sword.

The first thing that jumped to her mind and escaped from her mouth was: "Are you really going to bring that old thing into the café?"

Van frowned in a mix of confusion and annoyance. His gloved hand gripped the hilt of his sword in instinct. "Watch your mouth, lady," he said, his tone sharp, even though he knew that it was indeed a foolish thing to bring his sword with him out from the car. "Why don't you look at **your** belt?"

Hitomi stared down at her belt and for the very first time in that night realized that she was still bringing her whip and Beretta with her. She cursed under her breath for Van's sharp eyes (or should she have been thanking for reminding her instead?). With a swift movement, she ripped the whip and Beretta off her belt, opened the door of the car, and threw them onto the passenger's seat.

Van chuckled and—right before she was going to close the door—handed his sword to her, hilt first.

Hitomi raised her eyebrows, signing that she was not in the mood of beating around the bush.

"Could you put this in the car too?" asked Van, grinning.

There was no reply. Hitomi stood on her spot, unmoving, one hand on her hip.

"Please?" added Van harshly.

Hitomi smiled a little and took the sword from Van's hand. "Sure," she said lightly, putting the sword into the car.

It was Van's turn to raise his eyebrows.

Van put down his cup of cappuccino and handed Hitomi's drink to her. He forgot the name of the drink, but it was a mix of chocolate and coffee.

"So," he said, ignoring his cup. "Why don't you start first?"

"No," replied Hitomi simply.

"Why not? Ladies first."

"I've told you: no."

Van frowned, starting to get really annoyed. He lowered down his voice until it was barely above whisper—intimidating, "And what do you mean by that, Kanzaki?"

Hitomi met his gaze without any doubt or fear. "I have the right to have my own secrets," she said stubbornly.

"You keep everything as secret, Kanzaki."

"Listen, Fanel," she said, reaching her limit. "You are treading on dangerous area now. My name is Hitomi Kanzaki, I'm fifteen-year-old, I live just a few blocks away from here, and at meeting nights with Amber, I am Emerald the Detective."

"That's all?" Van asked. Hitomi nodded uncaringly, sipping her drink. "Fine then. My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel. I am fifteen-year-old, will be sixteen next month. I live not to far from here. At meeting nights with Emerald, my name is Amber the Thief. Are you satisfied, milady?"

Hitomi—knowing that he had won—said quietly, "No."

Van sighed and said—his voice soft and calming, "Look at me, Hitomi."

The girl complied, only to find herself drowning in the pool of his deep amber eyes.

"We will make a deal. If you tell me all about you, I will swear to tell your secret to no soul, and vice versa. Perhaps in that way we can sort all things out of this mess," said Van, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I don't know you. How can I trust you?" Hitomi retorted, her voice wavering. Van always managed to make her comfortable and safe, yet also unnerved. _'How could that be?'_ she silently questioned in her mind.

"I don't know you; you don't know me. All we can do is to trust each other," said Van firmly. "I swear to keep your secret, Hitomi."

Hitomi stared at Van, her mind replaying the scenes of her past. Never had she told it to anyone before. _'Can I manage?'_ she asked herself, her lips trembling.

Yet deep inside, she knew she would never be able to say 'no' to those deep amber eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 11

**This is such a strange chapter to be written. What do you think, guys? I'm also working on another fic. It is a HP fic. I think it will be out together with the 11th chapter.**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	11. Understanding

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy! But I'm in a holiday now, though it is just a short one. I think the 12th chapter will be out tomorrow, if not the day after tomorrow. Or perhaps even this day. I don't know. It depends on my mood.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Celon (shouting as Folken drags her along to the Disclaiming Room) "No way! I don't want to do this anymore!" **

**Folken (remaining calm and tranquil) "You have to. This is your fate. This is your fate. You can do nothing against it."**

**Celon "NO! I resist my fate!"**

**Folken "You don't own Escaflowne. That's your fate, and you have to accept it."**

**Celon "NO!" (keeps shouting along the way…) "I own Escaflowne! I own it! I own it!"**

**Folken (in monotone) "You don't own it. That's your fate. Accept it… Accept it…" (their voices fade in the background) ;;**

_CHAPTER 11: UNDERSTANDING_

Van stared at the girl in front of him. She looked as if she had been thinking hard. _'I guess I forced her a little too much,'_ he sighed inwardly. He felt a pang of guilt when he realized that—although he was sure that she had tried her best not to show it—she looked vulnerable, weak under his stare.

He sighed. "But it's okay if you are not ready yet," he added, staring at her emerald green eyes. There was relief in them when he said that. God, how he wanted to make them sparkle again like usual! They looked dim and dull, filled with pain and sadness. "Thank you, Van," said Hitomi softly. "I promise I'll tell you someday."

Van nodded briefly, his eyes catching the scratches on her body. The previous scene played in his mind. He had forgotten that she was wounded! _'Tired and wounded,' _he told his mind grimly. How could he forget?

"Do you want me to take you home?" he offered.

Hitomi sighed inwardly in relief. _'Thanks for understanding me, Van,'_ she thought. She was not ready, and she knew it well.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Van offered.

Hitomi stared at him, considering his offer for a few seconds. What was the need of going home? To be honest, she preferred to have Van's company with her. She felt safe, something she had not felt for a few years lately, with him around. A faint blush crept on her cheeks. _'Jeez, Hitomi, he is Amber! Just Amber! Control yourself!' _she scolded herself.

Van seemed to notice the turmoil she was having. "If you want, I can keep you company," he said, not looking at Hitomi's eyes. "Besides, you are wounded."

_'He noticed,'_ Hitomi thought. She looked at the scratches on her body. _'I am in a mess. I **do **need some company.'_ "That will be great," she said, smiling.

Van was sure that his face was as red as his shirt.

Van glanced at the sleeping girl next to him. Her cheek was resting on the window of his car, and her lips were curved in a small, peaceful smile. He reached out, brushing away a strand of chestnut hair that had fallen onto her eyes. Hitomi stirred a little, and for a moment Van was afraid that she might wake up. Yet luckily, it did not happen.

The gate of his mansion opened automatically, and he drove through. It closed again behind him. He drove along the road and straight into his favorite spot of parking, nearby the secret door that led to a secret staircase. The staircase led to his secret library—which was also the Amber's secret headquarter, and to the trap door in his walking closet in his bedroom. The secret door itself looked like a normal door, easy to notice. The condition of the room inside was exactly like a normal storage room, yet with a little knocking trick on the wall of the storage room, the hidden staircase would appear.

Van got out of his car and opened Hitomi's door. She was still sleeping, and Van had no desire to wake her up. Instead, he lifted the girl onto his arms and brought her into the storage room in bridal-style. To his surprise, the girl was light, as light as a feather.

The door closed softly behind him. He crossed the room and came face to face with the wall. He put Hitomi down carefully on top of a box and knocked the wall three times with the hilt of his sword. The wall slid to one side, revealing the staircase behind it. Van lifted Hitomi up again and brought her up the staircase, the wall sliding close again behind them.

Hitomi felt her body being lifted. She could smell the relaxing scent of grass on the field around her. _'Van…,'_ she thought as sleep overpowered her again. _'Van…'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 12

**God, the characters are a little OOC, aren't they? What do you think? Once again, sorry for the long wait! I love writing this chapter, although it is a little strange. Please read and review!**

_Celon Ierith_


	12. Trust

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Yosha! Burning! Welcome back to Amber & Emerald! Forgive me, my dear readers, but I just read the Prince of Tennis and quickly I found myself being addicted to it! (I mean, Ryoma-kun is so cool!)**

**I'm kind of having a writer block here (curses the Prince of Tennis fanfics). I just read around 42 Prince of Tennis fanfics and all the ideas, which popped into my mind, contained it! Yet, I didn't know why, I felt such a great need to continue this story. So here it is…**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Esca. If you know about Prince of Tennis and Escaflowne, could you tell me who is cooler: Van or Ryoma?**

_CHAPTER 12: TRUST_

Hitomi found herself lying on a luxurious king-sized bed in a room she did not recognize. Shelves of books lined the walls of the room, and an antique-looking desk stood in a corner. There were four doors in that room. One, she assumed, led t outside. The second perhaps led to the private bathroom. The third was a little different, and she guessed that it had to be a walking closet. The fourth door was a glass door, which led to the balcony.

Hitomi got up, only to find that her wounds had been cleaned and bandaged. _'Did Van do this?'_ she thought, slightly surprised. _'If he did, where s he?'_

She found her boots sitting next to the bed, side by side with a pair of bedroom slippers. She put on the slippers, walked towards a door, and tried to open it. It was locked. She tried another door. _'Only bathroom,'_ she thought, a little disappointed. She was locked inside the room. How great was it?

She sighed heavily. _'He doesn't trust me,'_ she thought grimly. _'And he asked me to trust him!'_

She walked towards the balcony and found that she was in the second floor **(Just to remind you, I use the grand floor here)**. _'I must be in the Fanel Mansion,'_ she thought. The balcony gave her the scene of the back garden. It was huge, with several greenhouses and many tall trees. There was a small path that led to a cluster of trees that resembled like a small wood and a small lake with swans paddling in it.

_'How beautiful,'_ she thought, amused. She leaned over the railing and started to sing.

_We began everything without anything extraordinary_

_We met, talked, and soon we became friends_

_Although we keep insulting each other, even until now_

_I know, deep inside my heart, that you don't mean it all_

_And I know that I don't either_

_There are some moments when we laughed together_

_Yet also, there are some when we could not even look at each other_

_There are moments when we felt as if we had been total strangers_

_Moments when suddenly secrets seemed too hard to keep_

_Sometimes I feel as if I don't know you at all_

_I don't know you, you don't know me_

_Why? Aren't we friends? How could it be?_

_I want to trust you, to believe in you, yet I can't_

_Where is my strength when I need it? Where has it gone?_

_I don't trust you, you don't trust me_

_It hurts me so much, facing the reality like that_

_But there is nothing I can do, isn't it?_

_I never knew that trusting someone…_

_Could be this hard_

_It feels as if I'm wearing a mask in front of you_

'_Cause I don't want you to know how vulnerable I am_

_I don't have the courage to reveal my true self beneath my mask_

'_Cause although I look strong, actually I'm weak _

_Are you feeling the same way?_

_Actually, what's the point of us, hiding like this?_

_I am hiding my weak self. But why? What am I afraid of?_

_Then again, how about you?_

_What are you hiding beneath your mask?_

_What are we afraid of?_

_I don't know you, you don't know me_

_Why? Aren't we friends? How could it be?_

_I want to trust you, to believe in you, yet I can't_

_Where is my strength when I need it? Where has it gone?_

_I don't trust you, you don't trust me_

_It hurts me so much, facing the reality like that_

_But there is nothing I can do, isn't it?_

_I never knew that trusting someone…_

_Could be this hard_

_I never knew that trusting someone…_

_Could be this hard_

_Actually, what are we afraid of?_

As the song ended, Hitomi let out a deep sigh. _'What are we fearing of?'_

Unknown to Hitomi, Van was just going to open the door of the walking closet when he heard her singing. He was in his headquarter and had decided to go into the room though the trap door instead of the normal door. To be honest, his main reason was that he had locked the normal door and accidentally had forgotten where he had put it. He did not truly mind. He rarely used it anyway. He had trusted the spare key to the servant who cleaned his room everyday, and the servant proved not to be disappointing. Therefore, he had nothing to panic at all.

His hand was ready to push the door of the closet open when Hitomi's soft singing voice reached his ears. He stood frozen on his spot in the darkness of the closet. For the very first time in his life, he questioned himself, _"How hard is it to trust a girl like Hitomi? Or anybody?"_ He felt a wave of unfamiliar pain creeping into his heart. _'Hitomi…'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 13

**This chapter nearly has no plot. I want to make the emotions of the two characters clear, that's all. The song that Hitomi sings is called 'Trust', and it is mine ;; Is it good? I can't make the tune, however. R&R!**


	13. Fanel Mansion

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I'm back! Yeah, altogether with a writer block in the head. Don't worry, 'cause I won't stop writing this story! I love it too much to stop! But I think more reviews will be a good boost for me . **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No, I did not, do not, and will never own Esca. **

_CHAPTER 13: FANEL MANSION_

Hitomi turned right when the closet door flung open. Van stepped out from it, and she blushed from embarrassment. _'God, did he hear me singing?'_ she thought. Then a question popped in her mind. _'Was he in the walking closet all the time? What the hell was he doing in there?'_

"Good morning," Van said, giving her his cocky smirk. "You have a nice voice. A strange thing, considering that you are a dangerous detective who wander around with a pistol and a whip."

"Yeah, but at least it is better than a thief who can't sing," she snapped back, remembering the last music lesson. _'My God, he can't even distinguish between C and D!'_ she snorted in her mind, glad because she had his weak point.

Van raised his eyebrows in irritation, but said nothing. He had lost, and he knew it. "Want to have some breakfast?" he offered, changing the topic.

Hitomi considered his offer for a while. She was indeed hungry, but having breakfast with Amber was not in her favorite list. What she needed was Yukari. A little chat with that red-head would do her good.

"We are in Fanel Mansion, aren't we?" she asked, letting her gaze wander to the scene outside.

"Yes," Van replied in impatience. "I assume that you are not hungry, then?"

Hitomi hesitated. "Well…," she said. "I am hungry, but it is better to know where I am before having a breakfast with a thief, right?"

Van frowned a little, yet then said, "We are in Fanel Mansion. The fact that you know it surprised me, Emerald."

"I have studied the blue-print of this place. Fanel Mansion is quite…'famous' for a thief, and it is better to be careful than never." She shot a glare at Van. "But now I know why you never 'visit' this place."

"What's the use of it?" Van chuckled. "This is my house."

"I know that," snapped Hitomi. "By the way, are you that cautious? In case you have forgotten, I can't get out of this room. The door is locked. Is this how you treat your guest, Fanel?"

Van gave her a sheepish green. "This is my room, but I never use the normal door. I lost the key several days ago. Haven't found it yet."

Hitomi felt the urge to slap the boy and laugh at his face at the same time. She decided not to do both. "There is another door, then?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

Van nodded. "Follow me," he said.

Hitomi glanced around the room. _'So this is the headquarter of Amber the Thief,'_ she thought. _'What will SPEAR say if I tell them that I know the real identity of Amber and the location of his headquarter?'_

_'Calm down, Hitomi. You can't hand over your friend that easily,'_ she told herself. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Van trusted her, yet there she was, thinking about handing him over to SPEAR. _'Wait a minute,'_ she frowned. _'Why would SPEAR want him?'_

Van stared at Hitomi for a long time. _'She seems to be deep in her thoughts,'_ he thought in amusement, admiring the sight. He had to admit, she was cute when she frowned like that.

"Admiring my headquarter, Emerald?" he teased, grinning naughtily.

Hitomi glared at him. "Shut up, Amber. Where is the breakfast?"

"Well, I haven't made it. I guess we have to make it together, then," he said, still grinning.

Hitomi looked around and realized that there were four doors in that room. The room itself was filled with shelves of books and blue-prints. Several computers stood on an enormous desk. A big fireplace stood on one side, and a sword—which she recognized as Amber's—was placed above it. There were also several cozy couches and sofas.

_'Great place,'_ she murmured in her mind. She averted her attention back on the doors.

"The first door leads to a small bedroom. I slept there last night. You took my bed, remember? The second leads to the bathroom, while the third leads to the kitchen," Van expounded. His grin changed into an evil one. "Ready to cook, Emerald?"

Hitomi ignored him. Instead, a question ran in her mind. _'How about the fourth door?'_

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 14

**This is definitely not my best chapter. Sorry, guys. Blame the writer block for this. The next chapter will be out next week. See you later!**

**R&R!**


	14. The Fourth Door

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sorry that I did not update last week! I was busy and the plot was only half-finished. I'm so sorry! I need more reviews, so review me! **

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: …You know what I'm going to say. But today, I will not say it. I will _SCREAM_ it. **

"**I DON'T OWN ESCAFLOWNE!"**

_CHAPTER 14: THE FOURTH DOOR_

"What about the fourth door?" Hitomi questioned, staring at Van.

In a fleeting moment, his expression hardened, his jaws set tight, and his eyes blazed as if on fire. Hitomi tried to distinguish whether it was anger, fear, or hatred, yet then she decided that it was more like a mix of the three. When she was about to make sure about it, his expression had changed tranquil.

"It is just a library," he said lightly, although Hitomi could catch the stiffness in his words.

Hitomi said nothing more, holding herself not to let out another question. She wanted to trust him; therefore, all she could do was to wait until he was ready to tell her.

_'I'll let him alone for now,'_ she thought.

Hitomi found out that Van was not meant to be a cook at all.

When he said 'cooking', her mind instantly pictured scrambled egg, sausages, and fried bacons. Yet his mind pictured something different, like instant cup noodles and toasts with marmalade.

She took the pleasure of lecturing him about the meaning of cooking. However, when it came to the practice, it turned out to be a disaster. And it ended with Hitomi kicking Van out of the kitchen.

Breakfast went in silence. They sat on the sofas across each other, not daring to look up. Hitomi finished her breakfast first and began the conversation.

"May I see the library?"

Van's head snapped up, his gaze immediately on her. "I did not know you are interested in books."

"I love to read," Hitomi said, which was not a lie at all.

Van frowned, as if considering something hard. When he spoke up, his voice was cold and calm, "Fine. Just wait for a minute. I'll come with you." With that, he stood up, took his plate and hers, and headed toward the kitchen.

His eyes showed no emotion, yet Hitomi was sure, there were many secrets that he kept from her.

As soon as the door of the 'library' flung open, Hitomi knew what he was hiding.

The walls were lined with shelves full of books—common enough for a library, yet there were also papers and blueprints strewn all over a huge desk. Hitomi picked up a paper, and realized that it was about a man called Dornkirk, a scientist who was making an experiment about a machine called 'Fate Alternation'. Hitomi had heard about him, and she thought that the man had to be lunatic. But what made her froze was another sheet of paper that lied next to the paper in her hand.

There written:

**SPEAR**

**President: Dornkirk**

**Vice President: Folken Fanel**

**Senior Secret Agent (SSA) Class 1: Allen Schezar**

**Senior Secret Agent (SSA) Class 2: Dilandau Albatou**

**Junior Secret Agent (JSA) Class 1: Hitomi Kanzaki**

**Junior Secret Agent (JSA) Class 2: Miguel Lavariel, Gatti**

**Junior Secret Agent (JSA) Class 3: Dallet**

**Donators: Grava Aston, Meiden Fassa**

"Do you see it now?" asked Van, his eyes cold.

"Dornkirk? But…, I don't understand….," she said, confused.

Her gaze wandered to the name under Dornkirk. "Folken Fanel," she whispered. "Isn't that…."

"My brother," came the smooth reply. "He disappeared two years ago. His name was in all headline news. He was the heir of Fanelia Corp. after all."

"Then how…"

"I don't know," Van cut her, reading her mind. "But I know for sure that he is the one who killed your parents. This information is in the disk I took last night from Fassa Mansion. And the people with shotguns were agents from SPEAR. Their targets were us and the disk."

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 15

**This is a confusing chapter. Sorry if I confuse you, guys. Tell me what you think about this!**


	15. Secrets Revealed

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**I hope this chapter can give some explanations to you after such a confusing chapter before ;; No need to wait, just jump straight into the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. Just pass this and go to the story, will ya?**

_CHAPTER 15: SECRETS REVEALED_

"Their targets were us and the disk."

"Disk? Did you mean the disk you took from the Fassa Mansion?" she questioned, frowning.

"Exactly," said Van, pulling out the disk from beneath a stack of paper. "This contains the blue-print of Zaibach Corp. Headquarter. Do you know about Zaibach?"

"Of course," said Hitomi, remembering about Dornkirk. "Dornkirk owns that corporation. It produced many strange but useful gadgets lately. Isn't that corporation also experimenting on the machine called Fate Alternator?"

"Correct. Do you know who the biggest rival of Zaibach Corp. is?"

"Fanelia Corporation, right?" she said, puzzled with the question. Fanelia Corp. was one big corporation, which always 'battled' Zaibach Corp. The heir of the corporation suddenly disappeared two years ago, right when Hitomi became an agent in SPEAR. And the name of the heir was…

Folken Lacour de Fanel.

_"He is he one who killed your parents."_

Hitomi tried to ignore the rage that was growing deep in her heart. The hatred, which she had kept for that long, started to leak out, and she feared that she could not hold it any longer. _'Just a little longer,' _she told herself. _'I have to know the whole story before I can go after that guy.'_

"The previous heir of Fanelia suddenly disappeared two years ago. Now I know, he ran away and joined SPEAR, a secret organization under Zaibach. He did his first mission well. As the proof, your parents are dead by now," said Van coolly. "Your parents made the first plan of Fate Alternator. But it seemed that Dornkirk did not need them again and decided to…'terminate' them. Then, using you who were still controlled with rage and hatred, he recruited you and ordered you to catch me. He never told you any reason, did he?"

"He didn't," Hitomi growled.

"As I am the new heir of Fanelia, surely he doesn't want me around. Especially with the organization I formed under Fanelia: Escaflowne."

"Escaflowne?"

Van stared at Hitomi long enough before he continued, "It is an organization that was formed with one destination: to stop Dornkirk's plan of using the Fate Alternator."

"Actually, what is the Fate Alternator?"

"I can't answer that," Van replied shortly.

"Is Folken Fanel…"

"He was really my big brother. But now he is a traitor."

Hitomi winced at the coldness in Van's tone. Yet she ignored it and let out another question, "Why are you telling me all of this? I'm from SPEAR, you know. I am your enemy."

Van hesitated. "Because…," he started. "…you deserve to know who killed your parents. I'm making a dangerous bet here. It is up to _you_ whether you are going to tell all of these to SPEAR or join us, the Escaflowne."

The words echoed in Hitomi's head. "I…join you?" she croaked.

"I can understand if you don't want to," Van cut her off softly, yet with an edge of hurt.

"I will join you," Hitomi said, her words firm and hard. "I am going to go after Zaibach and your brother."

There was a strange emotion in Van's eyes, and Hitomi quickly added, "I know that he is your brother. I'm sorry…. I kinda…"

"I am going to kill that person...," Van said suddenly, making Hitomi stared up at him.

"Who?"

"The traitor named Folken Fanel."

There was an awkward silence. Then Hitomi said, "Why they were after me too?"

"Dornkirk doesn't need you anymore. Remember the new students in your class beside me?"

"Allen Schezar—the blonde freak—and Dilandau Albatou—the albino maniac?" Hitomi asked in curiosity.

"Read the paper again."

There written:

**Senior Secret Agent (SSA) Class 1: Allen Schezar**

**Senior Secret Agent (SSA) Class 2: Dilandau Albatou**

"They are assigned to kill you."

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 16

**If it is still confusing, please insert the part you don't understand in your review. I'll answer all of your questions **

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	16. Reasons

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! There were exams, projects, and etc. I thought I was going to die of exhaustion… Once again, sorry! I am also working on two other fanfics and two stories. Yes, I am a busy person….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. You can understand that, can't you?**

_CHAPTER 16: REASONS_

Hitomi didn't even blink when Van said that. "Oh," she said. "Thanks for telling. That makes me feel better," she added sarcastically.

Van ignored her sarcastic comment. Instead, he asked, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure," she replied with a shrug. "As long as I can answer it."

"Why do you agree to join me?"

Hitomi's eyes gleamed strangely, as if filled with hidden emotion and unknown reasons—reasons which she herself did not know. "I don't know," she said in monotone. "Perhaps if I do have a reason, that must be because of joining you means I can have more chances to avenge the death of my parents."

Van stared at her, but said nothing.

For a few minutes, the room was in silence. Hitomi was the first one to speak up; and when she did, a faint blush was coloring her cheeks. "Perhaps…it is because I trust you."

Van raised his eyebrows. "Easy to trust a stranger, aren't you, Emerald?" he half-joked.

"I have chased you for quite long to see that your words are quite trustable," Hitomi snapped back hotly. "Still a joker, aren't you, Amber?"

"Forever," Van said proudly, earning a sharp thwack on the head as he did so—courtesy of a super-thick encyclopedia and Hitomi.

Hitomi waited as Van talked on the phone, arguing about lunch with someone across the line. "NO, you DON'T need to come. I can cook myself something…" (Hitomi rolled her eyes, thinking about the breakfast accident.) "My friend is here. I'm going out to have some lunch with her." (The caller shouted "WHAT! I DON"T KNOW YOU HAVE ANY FRIEND!".) "I HAVE friends. I'm closing the phone." And the line went off.

"Who is that?" Hitomi asked curiously. "Your girlfriend?"

"Nay, don't have any girlfriend besides you," Van said, and immediately found himself being punched by another large encyclopedia. "Hey, you are a girl and you are my friend! That makes you my girlfriend, doesn't it!" he protested.

"Save your silly jokes for later," Hitomi snorted. "Answer my question and I'll treat a quarter of your lunch."

Van grinned. "My stepsister, Merle. Sometimes she is so annoying to be true."

"Serves you right," Hitomi said uncaringly, smirking. Yet her smirk disappeared when Van started to give her the puppy dog eyes—dangerous and critical-hit ones. She groaned inwardly, _'How can he be so cute when he wishes to? Unfair!'_

"Don't," Hitomi growled. "…do that to me."

Instantly, she knew it was wrong to say those words, for it gave out her weakness.

And Van used it as an advantage, with a very sly and tricky way: he doubled up the…uh…'intensity' of his eyes.

The result was amazing, so outstanding that it surprised him beyond all limits, for Hitomi Kanzaki suddenly shouted to his face, "I LOSE! YOU WIN! I TAKE MY WORDS BACK! HAPPY?"

Van smirked in amusement. "Satisfied," he agreed. "Don't forget your words about treating a quarter of my lunch, Emerald."

The only reply he got was a GIGANTIC encyclopedia thrown at him in such an incredible speed that surpassed the speed of the balls of world-class pitchers.

"OUCH!"

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 17

**Sorry, but this chapter is kinda short and pointless. Merle's name is here. The next chapter will be 'heavier' than this one. I promise you!**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	17. The Stepsister

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome to the 17th chapter! This story is getting stranger with each chapter, and I'm starting to doubt that this is still the same serious-heavy-and-confusing AMBER & EMERALD. Well, I don't have a beta, so please cope with me. Or do you want to be my beta? Sign up please! TT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. You know that already.**

_CHAPTER 17: A STEPSISTER_

"Ouch, you sure can hurt me a lot, Emerald," Van groaned as he rubbed the extremely sore spot on his stomach, which was caused by the GIGANTIC encyclopedia and Hitomi. His grumbles switched into a victory shout when his orders—extra-large tenderloin steak and cappuccino—came. (_'What a strange combination for a strange person,'_ thought Hitomi.)

"Childish," Hitomi murmured as she cut her salmon steak carefully.

"Saying something, Emerald?" Van asked, grinning sadistically.

"Any people can pass you as an over-grown four years old kid, Amber."

"Ah, isn't that true, Van-chan?"

There was silence as the two teenagers stared at the speaker. After one whole minute passed, Van practically jumped out of his chair, landing on two feet with his brows knitted into a dangerous V in fury.

The speaker was a girl around thirteen with bright pink hair and cheerful large blue eyes. She was dressed casually yet in an attractive way, something that Hitomi noticed. _'If you dare to say again that you don't have any girlfriend, Amber…,'_ she thought, imagining the one thousand and one tortures she would give him.

Yet Van was saved from early death by the newcomer. "Hi, I'm Merle, Van's stepsister. You must be Hitomi," Merle said as she shook Hitomi's hand in a formal way. _'Merle?'_ Hitomi asked herself. "Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki," she replied, not smiling at all.

The pink-haired girl grinned at her, and then turned at the still fuming Van. "I see that you have gotten yourself a date, Van-chan," she teased.

"What do you want, Merle?" Van hissed through gritted teeth.

"Checking on my elder brother, of course," said the younger girl. "Why didn't you tell me before that you have a girlfriend, Van-chan?"

_'Van-chan?'_ Hitomi snorted inwardly, holding herself not to laugh. They were in a luxurious restaurant, and she certainly did not want to make a fool of herself. Yet she simply could not stop from feeling…umm…disturbed by the girl's previous sentence.

"Excuse me," she started hotly. "But I'm certainly not someone who will have a boyfriend like THIS person in front of me."

Van frowned in irritation, yet then snapped, "Why do you think I want to be with a dangerous girl like her, Merle!"

"What did you say, Amber?" Hitomi said, tone as cold as ice and eyes as narrow as they could be.

"You yourself, what did you say?" Van asked back, his frown getting deeper with each word.

The World War III would have started if Merle had not laughed and said in a singsong voice, "My God, you even argued together about the same thing! How cute!"

"I'm not treating you any lunch after this, Merle," Van threatened, growling in frustration. "Just wait 'till I get you and this annoying too-dangerous-to-be-a-girl person…"

"I swear that you'll regret saying, Amber," Hitomi hissed, her hand reaching for her Beretta, which was hidden in her backpack. "I will catch you, torture you, and then I will…."

"WILL YOU STOP THIS, PLEASE?" Merle shouted in irritation, turning all the diners' attention toward them. She ignored them, simply crossing her arms on her chest and saying, "Don't you two know a word called 'joke'?" She snorted, glaring at the two older teens.

There was no reply. **(And I assumed it meant "No.") **

"So, are you joining us?"

Hitomi looked up from her dessert and stared blankly at Merle. "Excuse me?"

Van had gone out for some fresh air, leaving the two girls behind. The dinner had passed in 'peace', only interrupted by some hot come-backs from the two friends-but-enemies-and-enemies-but-friends and scolding from Merle. Hitomi was eating her dessert in silence when suddenly Merle spoke up.

"I mean, are you finally joining our team, Escaflowne?"

"Sure," Hitomi shrugged. "Don't ask why, though."

Merle grinned. "Van had never acted the way he did in front of you. Do you know that?"

"If you mean acting like a spoiled brat and a jerk combined together, yes."

"You talked as if he hated you."

"Is it wrong?" Hitomi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He likes you. Believe me."

"Great joke, Merle," Hitomi snorted. "So, tell me, what is this 'Escaflowne' actually?"

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 18

**Sorry guys, I know I said that this chapter would be more serious, yet somehow it turned out to be the complete opposite ;; But I am sure that the next one will be more serious. There will be some more explanations and new characters! See you at the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	18. Escaflowne & Dragonslayers

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Yeah, at last I updated! A writer block and the lack of reviews gave me a headache, you know! How am I going to type a fic, then? Nay, just kidding. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne. You know that already. I'm bored of writing this!**

_CHAPTER 18: ESCAFLOWNE & DRAGONSLAYERS_

"You're just trying to change the topic," Merle pointed out accusingly. "You like Van, don't you? You seem to fancy him."

"No. No. Impossible. I don't fancy over-grown four years old," Hitomi replied calmly, helping herself with another spoonful of ice cream. "Tell me or never."

"Fine," Merle pouted. "Escaflowne is an organization that Van formed. It is a secret organization under Fanelia Corporation. It is more like a group of spies, actually. Escaflowne is trying to stop Dornkirk's desire from activating the Fate Alternator Machine."

"What is that Fate Alternator Machine actually?"

Merle pulled a face. "I don't know the details, but I heard it is a machine that can change the future according to the controller's desire."

"That's awful," Hitomi remarked lightly.

Merle eyed her in suspicion. "You look so calm about all of these."

"Too many surprises can lead someone into this state," Hitomi said, shrugging.

That was when suddenly a loud boom could be heard.

Van appeared in a sudden in front of them, face flushed. "The Dragonslayers attacked," he said, pulling the two girls onto their feet. Merle let out a curse. "Damn them!"

"Who are they?" Hitomi asked as Van pulled them out toward the parking area.

"I'm sorry, Emerald, but—once again—explanations must wait," Van said, guiding them through the smoke and fire. "You sure know that a place that is bombarded by boms is not a good place to talk, don't you?"

Hitomi shrugged. "Sure do, Amber. I'm no lunatic."

"You're dumb, but not crazy. Thanks God."

He earned a sharp thwack on the head for that.

Van pushed the girls into his car before leaping onto the driver's seat. "Put on your safety belts," he growled as he stepped onto the gas pedal deeply. The girls gladly obeyed, seeing that it was going to be a dangerous trip.

Unfortunately, they were absolutely right.

They were just getting out from the parking area when suddenly a red sport car bumped onto them fiercely. "Dilandau," Van cursed. He stepped even deeper on the gas pedal, only to be bumped again on the rear.

The window of the red car rolled down, and a face of a certain albino appeared from behind it. Hitomi knew that maniacal grin, silvery white hair, and blood red eyes.

"Dilandau Albatou," she hissed under her breath.

"Well, well, Van!" Dilandau said, licking his lips. "Care to show me how much you have improved?"

Van gritted his teeth. "Anytime," he replied, bumping the body of his own car on Dilandau's, hard.

"Go to hell, Dilandau!" Van shouted, rolling down his window.

"I am in it already, Fanel!"

The two cars sped off through the streets, and for a moment, Hitomi felt a shiver down her spine.

Definitely not a good omen.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 19

**Sorry if this chapter is kinda strange. Can't help it.**

**R&R! I need some more reviews!**

_Celon Ierith_


	19. Bad Omen

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**Hi, long time no see! Sorry, but I was so busy that I couldn't manage even a single chapter! Combine that with a HUGE writer-block and the lack of reviews….**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. My God, I've told you this 18 times before!**

_CHAPTER 19: BAD OMEN_

Definitely not a good omen.

The cars swerved from right to left and left to right, barely avoiding the others. Horns were beeped in anger, directed at the two cars. Curses were flung, yet the two archrivals seemed to decide to ignore them.

Another dangerous bump from Dilandau. It nearly made Van's car lost its balance, yet the raven black haired teen didn't even blink.

Van bumped his car onto Dilandau's roughly. Hitomi could sense that although it was Dilandau who pushed more, it was Van who was having the control of the situation. His bumps were accurate and forceful, and for a few times Dilandau was shoved to the edge of the road.

However, that did not make the bad feeling go away.

_'Always trust women's instincts.'_

For the very first time, Hitomi hoped that that sentence was not right.

The duel continued for what seemed to be forever. Merle was clutching her seat tightly, eyes blazing with rage. _'That Dilandau is lucky that he is not here or he is a dead guy now,'_ Hitomi thought, a futile attempt of a joke.

Suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the tension of the air, and Van's car swerved dangerously to the left, its body grazing the railing of the road. Hitomi shut her eyes tightly, Merle on her side yelping in surprise. Hitomi caught Van muttering something, which she guessed in suspicion to be along the line, "I will kill that guy!"

"What the hell is that, Amber?" she asked harshly, not fully recovered from the shock.

"A small bomb, I guess," replied Van through gritted-teeth. "That maniac keeps a lot of them."

Another shiver ran down Hitomi's spine, right when another bomb exploded too close for Hitomi's taste.

"Hold on tightly, girls," Van commanded. "This is no smooth journey."

The two girls immediately snapped sarcastically, "Oh, of course it is, Van-chan."

Hitomi woke up with a jolt, head aching more than what she thought possible. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, glancing around.

She was sitting on a bed with white cover and pillow. Her room gave a comfortable aura, and a vase filled with white daisies stood on a small table beside the bed. Then she saw her, Merle, sitting on a sofa, watching the TV.

She looked down at her body. She was wearing a hospital standard pajamas, and her right arm was bandaged. She tried to remember what had happened, yet all she could remember was terrifying sound of crash and explosion, accompanied by a blinding light. She shook her head forcefully, trying to clear her mind up.

"Oh, you've awoken," Merle said, averting her eyes from the TV.

"What happened?" Hitomi asked, frowning.

"That crazy maniac threw a bomb right on our car," said the younger girl, grumbling. She resembled a little of an angry feline for Hitomi. "It broke the engine of our car and the front glass. That's why we are bandaged like this," she added, lifting her arm for Hitomi to see and pointing at the band-aid on her cheek with the other hand.

"How's Van?"

Merle stared at her before licking her lips and said cunningly, "Worried about him, eh?"

"It's not like that," Hitomi snapped in instinct. "It's just…well…he is going to lead me to the person who killed my family and…eh, surely I can't let him die before he fulfills his promise!"

"Believe me, Hitomi, you're no good in lying," Merle said, yawning in purpose to add the effect that she wasn't impressed at all. "By the way, Van is in the next room. He had several cuts, for he was sitting on the driver's seat. But besides that he is okay."

"How disappointing," Hitomi remarked, raising her eyebrows.

"I thought you didn't want him to die?"

"Yes, but several broken ribs will do him good."

The door flung open and the two girls averted their eyes at it immediately. There stood a young woman, perhaps at the age of eighteen or nineteen. Her long platinum blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, and her violet eyes sparkled with confidence one would have through hardships.

"Millerna!"

TO BE CONTNUED TO CHAPTER 20

**Yay, this chapter has ended! At last Millerna appeared! See you at the next chapter!**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


	20. Millerna Aston

_AMBER & EMERALD_

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so…sorry for the lack of updating! The school is killing me literally by all the stress it puts on me. I hate troublesome and pointless projects! **

**Well, I'm also having a HUGE, ENORMOUS, BIG, GIGANTIC writer-block for this story. Anybody who has any plot idea, send it to me immediately or this story is going to be dumped into the recycle bin.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.**

_CHAPTER 20: MILLERNA ASTON_

"Millerna!" Merle shouted, jumping up onto her feet as quick as a flash of lightning. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, I was on my way home from the university and suddenly Allen called me, saying that Van was in Freid General Hospital. My university was not far from here, so I went here as fast as I could," she said, shrugging as she closed the door behind her.

Her violet eyes caught Hitomi's emerald ones, and she beamed. "You must be Hitomi, am I not mistaken?" she said, crossing the room in steady steps before offering a hand to Hitomi.

Hitomi shook her hand lightly, hesitation still dawning upon her. "Eh, pleased to meet you," she said lamely.

The girl laughed, and Hitomi realized that she was indeed very pretty. Her long platinum blond hair was tied in a low ponytail, and she was dressed in an expensive-looking pink blouse and tight black pants. "My name is Millerna, Millerna Aston," she said, smiling.

"Aston?" Hitomi repeated, her eyes narrowing. "I thought I've heard that name before…."

"Well, I guess you do," said Millerna, flopping down on the bed next to Hitomi. "My father is Grava Aston, the famous billionaire."

Realization struck Hitomi, leaving the girl dumb-founded. She had slipped into many of Aston's buildings (e.g. Aston Museum) in order to catch Amber. And that included several broken artifacts, facilities, and knocked down guards.

She held her tongue to prevent it from going insane and babbling how she had broke down into many of her dad's buildings.

"So," Millerna started, still smiling warmly at Hitomi. "How old are you?"

"Uh…, fifteen," replied Hitomi, treading carefully upon her words. One single mistake and she was dead in shame.

"The same age of Van," Millerna commented, her smile going broader. Hitomi wondered what that meant, yet kept silent. "I am eighteen myself."

Hitomi nodded mutely.

Merle snickered at her. "Have you gone mute?" she asked teasingly, pinching Hitomi's cheek.

"Hey, watch that!" Hitomi shouted at the pink-haired teen in annoyance, desperately trying to pinch her back with no success.

Millerna laughed. "Why don't you go and see your dear brother, Merle?" she asked sweetly, looking at the younger girl.

Merle stared at her. "I'm no child, you know," she said accusingly. "You don't have to use that tone over me."

The older girl sighed and said, "Merle, Hitomi and I need to talk."

Merle shrugged. "Then I'll go to see what's my Van-chan doing." With that, she left soundlessly.

**XXX AMBER & EMERALD XXX**

After Merle had left, Millerna turned at Hitomi. She smiled. "I heard from Van that you need some explanations."

Hitomi gasped. "That bastard said that!" she whispered in disbelieve. "Remind me to kill him later. Like he doesn't need any! Ha!"

Millerna chuckled. "I've come to his room, and all he talked was about you," she said. Hitomi blushed off her control, and she desperately tried to hide it into a scowl. Upon realizing Hitomi's discomfort, Millerna waved her hand and said, "Forget it. Now, how about more detailed introduction?"

"You go first," Hitomi said, grinning. She was already warming toward the older girl.

Millerna tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well, my name is Millerna Sarah Aston, the youngest girl in the Aston Family. I hate that, must I add? I am in college now. I'm studying to be a doctor and a psychologist, though I have to say that I prefer the first. My father is a fat old man who loves his family too much, a little greedy in money but kind all the same. My mother had died since long ago. Right now I'm in love with someone, and I think we are going to date anytime soon," she said, blushing a bit at her last sentence.

Hitomi smiled. "You said you are the youngest girl. Do you have older brothers or sisters?" she asked curiously.

Millerna raised an eyebrow. "Well…, yes…," she said slowly. "I have two older sisters and they are…"

Right at that time, the door flung open for the second time and two girls stepped into the room. Millerna gaped at them and shouted, "Sisters!"

So much for a calm stay at the hospital.

TO BE CONTINUED TO CHAPTER 21

**Yes, I know that this chapter is undeniably strange. Give me more reviews, readers! I'm desperate here!**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
